We are currently assessing methods of measuring continuous flow parameters from the stomach of the dog. This will be done by implanting a device in the gastroduodenal area that operates on the principle of thermal anemometry. The specific studies will measure the continuous flow characteristics of stomach emptying of several standardized liquid test meals. These consist of 300 ml of 200 milliosmoles of trisodium citrate which empties rapidly (t 1/2 approximately 10 min), or a similar meal with added oleic acid (t 1/2 approximately 45 min). In addition, drugs which enhance (bethanicol) or delay (atropine) will also be used. The studies will be useful in characterizing the patterns and parameters of stomach emptying.